


I'm Coming Home

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Punk, Death from Old Age, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Old Married Couple, Punk Castiel, Supernatural RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Takes place in a Punk Castiel AU, where Dean and he have been married for years. Hope you enjoy. (Based on a long-standing RP with @thenanahunter and @justwanttobeanangel-castiel. Thank you two for a wonderful AU to play in.)





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a Punk Castiel AU, where Dean and he have been married for years. Hope you enjoy. (Based on a long-standing RP with @thenanahunter and @justwanttobeanangel-castiel. Thank you two for a wonderful AU to play in.)

It’d been a year, right to the day and this was the day it was finally going to happen. He stood off to the side, well out of the way as the workmen set the foundation and made sure everything was in place. Once they’d finished, they left him alone. He approached the marble and ran his fingers over the carved grooves. With a sigh and creek of joints too old to be out in the cold autumn air, he kneels on the ground.

“Well sweetheart, it’s been a year and I finally did it. Just like you wanted.” He leans forward and rests his forehead on the stone. “I miss you so much. I miss waking up next to your grumpy ass and listening to you sass me about…everything. I hope you’re up there with your mom and she doesn’t kick your ass for all those tattoos and piercings, but just remember I always loved them…loved you…still love you. I’ll always love you, Keep a spot warm for me because I’ll be home soon, Cas.” With a final kiss to the granite tombstone just above the name “Castiel Novak - Winchester”, he stands with a groan and limps back to the Impala, where she waits.


End file.
